Way to Go
by homra-kid
Summary: The second Alex and Kuroko's lips parted, the powdered bluenette fell backwards, faint of breath and dizzy from having been kissed so suddenly, and by an older woman of all people and not her boyfriend… Kise x fem!Kuroko and humor all around because we all know Alex loves to kiss people.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couples instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

A/N: I have no words to describe this other than I enjoy writing quirky things.

x

x

It was considerably late to stop by for dinner at Maji Burger.

After Kaijou wrapped up its game with Fukuda Sogo Academy though, not a soul could stop Kuroko from making a beeline out of the auditorium to find Kise. It was quite the rather enduring display of affection, considering the amount of emotion Kuroko showed on a daily basis however and Kagami couldn't fault the girl for worrying after seeing the way Shougou Haizaki smashed down on the blonde's foot during the last five minutes of the game.

When Kuroko and Kise in toll appeared finally, Kagami made note of the way the blond leaned against his partner slightly. Kuroko didn't seem at all bothered to be used as a crutch—in fact she looked down right determined to help Kise unlike the time she had to drag Kagami's body across the court that one time he hit his head on the rim of the basketball hoop. Or the time she accidentally dropped him in the mud… But Kise was different, Kagami supposed (no kidding since they were dating he thought afterwards) and when they all sat down at a table with their trays of food, him, Kuroko, Kise, Alex, and Himuro, he observed the way the blond teen smiled apologetically at his girlfriend before reaching over to wipe the thin sheen of sweat from her brow.

Kise was indeed quite the sap but good for someone like Kuroko, Kagami thought, grinning as he took a bite out of his burger. And as he watched the way his partner return the blonde's smile before sipping at her vanilla milkshake, Kagami forgot to account how much of a wildcard Alex was and in no time, the tranquility was broken much to his chagrin.

"Ah! Are you and model boy dating?!" Alex exclaimed rather loudly in surprise, hands slamming down on the table as she pointed up at the pair sitting side by side in front of her.

The volume of amazement in the older woman's voice quite literally startled poor Kuroko in her seat along with everyone else around them. And next to her, Kise stared wide eyed and just as shocked by the American woman. On both sides of Alex, Kagami and Himuro visibly winced, clearly embarrassed by their mentor's loud display and in public of all places. Where was her indoor voice they thought…

After taking a moment to calm her beating heart, Kuroko tilted her head at Alex, her brow raised in question. "Yes, Kise-Kun and I are dating, though I'm quite sure there are still a few people who find our relationship rather questionable." Kuroko began to ponder a loud as she slowly slipped into her thoughts.

"Huh! Kurokocchi how mean!" Kise whined but Kuroko was hardly affected by his distress.

He was practically setting himself up to be bullied…

"I often times wonder how you managed to sweep her off her feet too." Aomine added, grumbling at the end and Kagami gaped at him, wondering where in the word he had come from.

"Are you stalking us?!" Kagami exclaimed, whipping around to glare accusingly at the dark haired teen.

"I should be asking you that question since we got here way before you did smart one!" Aomine shot back at the redhead.

Beside Aomine, Momoi's reaction didn't look at all any different from her childhood friends and she puffed out her cheeks, annoyed. "Tetsu-chan must have gotten tired of defending herself against Ki-chan, obviously..." She muttered. "If only she had tried harder..." She sighed, clearly disappointed.

All around her, Alex looked from one individual to the next; trying to comprehend just how enthralled everyone seemed to be with the powdered bluenette in front of her. Upon closer inspection, she observed the way Kuroko finally turned to her significant other, slender hands reaching out to cup his cheek affectionately as she gave him a tender but loving smile. Kise, in response, bounced back from his short bout of sadness and nuzzled into her touch. It reminded Alex of a puppy and for a moment she couldn't tell who was being cuter, Kise or Kuroko.

With Alex visibly engrossed by the pair in front of her from the way her eyes grew like saucers, Himuro it seemed, felt like he was the only sane one of the group as Kagami left him to his own devices in order to go toe to toe in a glaring contest with Touhou's ace. The more entranced Alex became with Kuroko and Kise, the more nervous Himuro seemed to be as he saw the way the older woman began to lean forward, her eyes now aimed solely at the phantom player in particular now.

"Oi, Ta-taiga!" Himuro hissed, his hand reaching out to tug at the other's sleeve.

Kagami, unfortunately was much too slow to react and when he turned around, frowning with his brows still furrowed tightly in frustration no thanks to Aomine, time felt as though it was at a standstill the moment he saw Alex's fingers curl under Kuroko's and tug her forward.

"You're so cute…" Alex murmured softly under her breath before her lips covered Kuroko's mouth in a daring kiss.

It was like glass had shattered and no sooner had the older woman initiated the kiss, all hell broke loose.

"AH!"

"Alex what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Tetsu-chan!"

"Who the hell are you ?!"

"Alex this isn't America!"

The second Alex and Kuroko's lips parted, the powdered bluenette fell backwards, faint of breath and dizzy from having been kissed so suddenly, and by an older woman of all people and not her boyfriend… Kise managed to catch her in time but with how stunned she was on top of how red her face was from the embarrassment alone, there was no doubt in his mind how slowly she was going to recover.

"You can't just go around kissing whoever you want!" Kagami pointed at his mentor, fuming angrily now that his poor teammate was most likely passed out. "Especially when they're taken!"

"I—I wanted to be the first girl to kiss Tetsu-chan!" Satsuki began to cry suddenly and it was no surprise how quickly everyone's heads turned towards her in shock.

"Opps!" Alex laughed, sticking her tongue out cheekily but it only seemed to make matters worse as all eyes glared down at her. "Oh come on!" She groaned loudly. "Kuroko-chan is too adorable not to kiss! You all know its true too since each and every one of you were making goo, goo eyes at her!" She grumbled, crossing her arms against her chest. "Just admit it!"

And much to Alex's glee, no one argued with her on the subject and when Kuroko came to, she was even more confused than before as another admirer was added to her list.


End file.
